


You’ve been alone and you’re singing to the sun.

by proboning



Series: I am what you need when you can't find it somewhere else. [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, also mentions of death and past torture, and it's literally in passing, kind of AU I guess maybe?, kind of torture, kinda angsty, yes definitely AU-y
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-17
Updated: 2012-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proboning/pseuds/proboning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Excerpt: "The kid was barely fifteen when Derek happened to sniff him out. He doesn’t like to think about what would have happened if he would have ignored the instinct telling him to follow that smell. But he did and it brought him to Stiles, well, Genim at the time. "</p><p>I have no idea what I'm doing with my life I'm sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’ve been alone and you’re singing to the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! I literally just threw this together and it's done off little sleep. It's also my first work in this fandom and I feel like it sucked. :D However I'm posting it before I chicken out, so don't judge too harshly. Please? :)  
> There are some essential notes at the end that might clear some stuff up if you're confused?? So you might want to check it. :)  
> This was also supposed to be a really simple fic about cold!Stiles and turned into this monstrosity- I'm sorry.  
> It's also unbeta'd, and I feel like there's some ridiculous tense changing. *deep sigh*
> 
> Title is taken from the song _Giants_ by Now, Now.

  


*****

Stiles is never warm.  
  
He’s been this way since Derek found him, in the middle of winter, three years ago. He soaks up Derek’s body heat like he’s dying for it. And it never seems to be enough.  
  
The kid was barely fifteen when Derek happened to sniff him out. He doesn’t like to think about what would have happened if he would have ignored the instinct telling him to follow that smell. But he did and it brought him to Stiles, well, Genim at the time. He was hiding in an alleyway behind the bowling alley, in wolf form, with his fur frozen into tiny icicles. He was barely breathing and didn’t put up a fight when Derek scooped him off the ground and carried him home. He didn’t even make a noise.  
  
Derek’s mom took one look at the kid and fell in love, ignoring her son’s glower and taking the pup into her arms and sitting him in front of the fire. She asked Derek questions, but he didn’t have the answers. And it took a long time to get them from Stiles.  
  
He eventually turned back into his human form, laying in front of the fire and curled up under a blanket with his nose tucked between his paws one minute, and then staring up at Laura and Derek with big brown eyes and cream white skin the next. Derek still remembers the weird lurch his stomach made when the kid looked at him the first time. He doesn’t like to talk about it, but Laura likes to tease him for it.  
  
It took exactly three months and twelve days for any of them to get a word out of Stiles. And as much as Derek wished it was himself who got the kid to talk, it was actually Laura; with her soft voice and understanding eyes. Derek was too angry, too confused to get Stiles to trust him.  
  
The first thing he said was his name. Genim. Derek’s father found out the rest.  
  
Genim Stilinski was just a regular kid in Beacon Hills before he was taken to be Turned. His parents put up a fight, so they were killed, almost nothing can stop the process once you’re chosen for Turning. Begging, nor pleading, will get you nowhere. Stiles barely survived the bite, and as soon as he was trained and trusted to be sold, he was put into the slave database and quickly bought by the Fletcher family back here in Beacon Hills. He was a few months shy of his fifteenth birthday.  
  
Details trail off around here, but Stiles let enough slip that he did something stupid to the Fletcher’s and instead of returning Stiles, they just left him outside to die. The kid was young, didn’t grow up in a werewolf family, and didn’t have one clue on how to survive by himself. So he just found a place to sleep and decided to let it go. And that part kills Derek because he didn’t even try, he didn’t even want to save himself.  
  
Since Stiles was technically a rogue slave, it was illegal for the Hales to be keeping him, but Derek (nor his mother) was about to let anyone take the kid away. So they kept him mostly at home and changed his name. He went from Genim to Stiles and if anyone asked, he was a distant cousin who needed a place to stay. But no one asked and Stiles seemed okay with his new name, he even smiled when Derek called him by it for the first time.  
  
It took Derek two years to realize why he’s so protective of Stiles and why he scowls and wants to rip the limbs off anyone other than himself who touches the kid. It hits him like a freight train, and Stiles, the little shit, just grins and laughs at Derek’s struggle with his feelings; smiling like he knew this was happening all along. And, really, he probably did.  
  
So Stiles turned out to be Derek’s mate. Despite the kid’s constant flailing and overly-talkative personality (one Derek was extremely glad Stiles developed over the years), he couldn’t really see himself stuck to anyone else for life, there’s reason for all of this anyhow.  
  
Their mating gives Stiles and out, and it’s silently recorded that Derek and Stiles are mates, the paperwork is carefully filled, and Stiles’s freedom comes in a plain white envelope. But the relief on the kid’s face is something that makes it much bigger, much more colourful.  
  
The first time Stiles actually goes into town, Derek hovers, nervous and weary of anyone who gets too close. You can never hide being a slave; they give you a mark around your wrist, one that comes through even when you turn. It makes people judge and it makes them ignorant; Derek’s had to make a few of them regret that decision over time. But he doesn’t mind. It’s for Stiles, after all.  
  
Stiles runs into some old friends while he’s out without Derek one afternoon; his best friend Scott who was given his freedom soon after being bought by Dr. Deaton, (the man’s a saint, but he’s crazy to do what he’s doing, and it’s going to get him in some major trouble sooner or later) Scott’s girlfriend Allison who’s a wayward hunter, and his old childhood crush Lydia. She makes Derek’s hackles rise, Laura assures him Stiles never looks at Lydia the way he does Derek, but Derek still doesn’t like her.  
  
Having a connection to his past makes Stiles happier, more vibrant. Though Derek feels like Stiles’s company are idiots who can only get Stiles into trouble, they make the kid happy. And Derek is grateful for that.  
  
But Stiles doesn’t always live the happy parts of his past. Sometimes the bad comes through. Watching his family die and then being kidnapped, essentially tortured, and then sold like someone’s property. It closes the kid off, makes his temperature drop. It sets Derek on edge, makes him snappy and worried. No one messes with Derek during this; they simply watch him watch Stiles.  
  
It’s always worse this time of year, when Stiles retreats into himself, into his memories. The ones of his father’s stern voice and kind eyes, and his mother’s melodic laughter. It makes him shiver and curl up like he’s freezing from the inside of his bones out.  
  
Derek always does the same thing, caring and protecting way too much for his own good. He gathers Stiles up, pulling him into his arms and into the bathroom; stripping Stiles and himself of their clothes, turning on the shower as hot as it will go and pulling Stiles under the spray. They never talk about it, never think about it; but Derek can see as he washes Stiles, touches every inch of skin, watches as the kid melts a tiny fraction. Taking the warmth as it comes.  
  
There’s no thought to himself, Derek’s mind and eyes completely on Stiles, it’s almost an afterthought that he even wash the dirt and blood off his hands and arms. He wraps Stiles in towels and dries him off quickly, so the cold air of the room doesn’t ruin what little progress Derek’s made.  
  
Then he takes Stiles to their bed, piles on the extra blankets and turns up the heat and crawls in after him; lying almost completely on top of him so he gets the most of Derek’s elevated body temperature. And if all of it is for the moment Stiles finally wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders and stops shivering for five minutes, then well, it’s all worth it.

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, to clear some stuff up. Stiles is a werewolf!! (I hope you noticed.) And in this society, werewolves are basically turned willy-nilly in order to become slaves for well-to-do families. They're taken as children and bitten by an alpha (I have someone in mind for this *ahem*), and trained for all kinds of work, once they've passed all of their little tests, they're put on the internet and bidding starts at $100-$500! HOWEVER, if you are a werewolf family and were born into it, you aren't treated as slaves and are actually grudgingly accepted by society, though you are held on a tight leash (pardon the pun).  
> There are 3 ways to get out of slavery once you're in; buying freedom, being given freedom, and what baby and Derek did- finding their mates (which is harder than it looks ok).  
> A few more things:  
> \- This was a dream and I don't know where it came from. I don't want to be Stephanie Meyer, but apparently I am.  
> \- If you like this idea and want to expand on it however you like, I would love to see where you go with it. I just wish you'd tell me so I can get first dibs on squeeing. :)  
> \- And if you want to hear more of my crazy ideas or have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them and I might add more to this in the next 100 years or so.
> 
> I think that's all I have to say I'm going back to bed now I hope you like it yay!


End file.
